


1950s Love Story

by Curtis255



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M, Maybe some smut idk yet but most likely will be, Mellark Babies from all Mellark Brothers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2020-07-30 20:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20102836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curtis255/pseuds/Curtis255
Summary: 50’s AUSet in the 1950s, Mellark’s Bakery is doing really well. The company had taken a dip during the Great Depression but recovering had gone well. Mr. Mellark handed the company to his youngest son, Peeta. To learn how to better the Bakery chain, Peeta takes over the head of the bakery in Georgia.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It’s Peeta’s first day in the original Mellark’s Bakery where his family started it all. He puts on the apron with his name tag. After a brief meeting with the team they got to work and he took to the front to help customers. The most gorgeous woman walks in making his breath catch. 

She had a black dress with a bright red cherry pattern and a red satin belt around her waist. The skirt had a petticoat underneath to give the skirt of her dress volume. The top of the dress carried the same pattern and showed him a healthy amount of her cleavage. She wore tall black heels to match her dress. Her hair was in long curls down her back. Her lips were bright red lips and light makeup. 

She walks up to the counter and looks up from her feet. The polite smile that was on her face disappears, her face falls upon making contact with his eyes. 

“Wow, you hot…. Oh I’m so sorry, my mother is always telling me that I blurt inappropriate things out. She is super traditional. I’m sorry I am horrible at being a proper lady!” 

Peeta laughs. “It’s alright, you are the most beautiful girl that I have ever seen. My mother always says that I’m an improper man because I love to bake.” 

“I suck at baking.” 

“I’m Peeta Mellark.” Peeta says, holding his hand out to take her.

“I’m Katniss Everdeen.” Katniss holds her hand out and Peeta kisses it. 

Peeta turns around and calls to Chase in the back to take the front while he walks around the counter to talk with Katniss. 

“Are you single? Sorry again, I guess I am very blunt.” Katniss says again. 

“Yes, I am. Are you single?” 

“Yes.”

“Would you like to go out to the drive in with me tonight?” Peeta asked. 

“That sounds fun. I would like to, Meet here at...?”

“Seven. We can grab some food. How old are you by the way? It feels silly not knowing and I guess it’s a little important.”

“Im 17.” 

“Really? Me as well.” 

“Where do you go to school?” Katniss asks. 

“Oh, I don’t. My dad has just made me the owner of the entire Mellark’s Corporation.”

“That is a lot for a 17 year old.”

“Mostly I make the big decisions like what we sell or approve marketing plans. Boring things like that but I came down the ladder for this week to be in the bakery and see what we need to do. I am sure glad I did because if I stayed in my office I would have never met you.” 

“You are quite the charmer.” Katniss smirked at him. 

“I will see you at seven.” Peeta says kissing her hand before going back behind the counter.” 

“Peeta?” Katniss says, looking over to him. “I didn’t even order.” She laughs lightly.

“Oh right what would you like?” 

“A box of a dozen cheese buns.” 

Peeta gets a box of cheese buns for her. “On the house.” 

“Peeta I can’t accept that.” 

“Yes, you can. I will see you at seven.” Peeta cooly dismisses in his ever so charming tone.


	2. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peeta and Katniss go for a bite before their first date. Just convo because it's basically a prologue to the story. Getting to know each other.

Chapter 2

Katniss fixes her dress skirt before walking into the Bakery. Her dress was a light blue with a white sash and petticoat. She walks in to see Peeta’s blonde hair combed neatly and bright blue eyes shine. He is wearing a light blue dress shirt and tan dress pants. His shirt was tucked in neatly, hair combed back, and a bright smile on his lips. 

“You look beautiful, Katniss.” Peeta compliments honestly. 

“Not to bad yourself, Peeta.” 

“Shall we?” Peeta asks holding his arm out for her to wrap her around. She takes his arm and they walked out to his car parked in the back of the bakery. Peeta had a specially painted orange Studebaker Champion. The bench seat allowed them space but they could be close if they desire closer to the end of the night. 

“So what does your father do? You know what mine did before he retired the bakery to me.”

“My father is a hunter for the local butcher. My mother is a nurse at the hospital.”

“Your mother works? Not that I am against women working, I am for it but, you had said your mother was traditional.” 

“She is and I understand that not all are used to it after all this time, but my mother was trained from a young age to be a nurse because of the war. She loves being a nurse so she continued.” Katniss says. 

“My dad has been in charge of Mellark's his entire work career and as a Mellark son, we work at the bakery as a teenager or sooner if we want. The Bakery was handed to me early because I’m dad said he was to old school and the company needed a new mind.”

“Only the boys get to work at the bakery?” 

“No, it’s just that we have only had boys for as long as I can remember. It’s nothing against girls, it’s just that my dad says we Mellark men have mostly male swimmers if you know what I mean. That’s why my parents had 3 boys. They kept trying for girls. They gave up when I was a boy.”

“What about your mom? What does she do and stuff?” 

“She’s not a kind woman. I love her because she’s my mother but I don’t agree with her about just about everything. She only approves of people that look like her. If they aren’t Blonde and Blue eyed then she doesn’t approve. I stopped caring about what she thinks of me a long time ago.” 

“So you have two brothers?” 

“I have two older brothers, I am the baby. My oldest brother, Wheaton has a wife and is expecting their first child next month, most likely a boy. My other brother, Rye is… well Rye. He is a free spirit. How about you, got any siblings?” 

“I have a younger sister, Primrose, she’s 12. Your mom would like her because she is the exact replica of my mother, blonde hair, blue eyes.” 

“I am guessing you take after your father?” 

“Yes. Dark brown hair and grey eyes.” 

“So if Katniss a flower? You said your sister’s name was Primrose. Primroses are my favorite flower.” 

“Yes, Katniss is a white flower. My family has a thing for naming girls after flowers. My dad studied bontestry and knows all sorts of exotic flowers.” 

“I thought we could start by getting dinner at the diner. Is that alright?” 

“Yes I’m so hungry. Sorry, I mean yes I’d like that, thank you.” 

“Don’t worry Katniss, I don’t expect you to be well mannered, no offense.” Peeta says leading her inside. “I just mean that your personality is bold and strong, I’m almost sensing some stubbornness.” 

“Wow you really get me, Peeta Mellark.” Katniss says as the waitress leads them to their booth. 

Looking through the menu Peeta offers that if she is comfortable with it they could share a milkshake but it is perfectly fine if she isn’t ready. 

“I normally like to take things slow but with you I don’t feel scared. I’d like to share a chocolate milkshake.” 

“That sounds good to me. So is your mother grooming you to be a proper housewife?” Peeta says jokingly. 

“Yes, she is but I’m horrible at it, sorry.” 

“Why are you apologizing?” Peeta asks.

“Isn’t that what you want, what every boy wants?” 

“No, well not me at least. I want a girl with personality. Strong and independent. Speaks her mind even. That’s what really attracted me to you. You just blurted out what you thought of me. I like to cook and bake. I’d do my share of cleaning. I also do my own laundry.” 

“You fill in where I lack, I do laundry and clean but can’t cook.” 

“That’s why I think we will work as a couple. I know this is our first date and we are getting to know each other but I feel like this is it for me, like you are my happiness.” 

“That’s quite the bold assumption their Mr.Mellark. I understand though. I can’t see myself wanting more or needing more than seeing that smile on your face.”

Peeta’s winning smile comes back, making her smile. “I think this relationship is off to a good start. We see a future. Would you like the chicken fingers or Mac n cheese?” 

“What if you got the chicken and I got the Mac n cheese and we shared?” 

“That sounds delicious.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment means so much


	3. The lead up to dinner at the Everdeen House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sped up of their relationship and Meeting Katniss' dad.

Chapter 3 

5 dates later and they were long overdue meeting each other’s families. Peeta offered to take her family out to dinner his treat but Katniss stubbornly declined saying her mom would cook dinner at home and he should simply come over and join. 

Peeta had been right that she was stubborn and it didn’t take long for him to see. His office at Mellark’s HQ was a block from Katniss’ neighborhood. 

Their relationship had gone as far as a heated makeout session in the drive in theater on their third date. Ever since that night each date had been filled with another heated make out. 

They had a great 5 weeks together and people knew they were together. They made a plan for Peeta to come over to her house to meet her family friday night for dinner at her house. He knew that her family would be far better than his own mostly because of his mother. 

He dresses in a green dress shirt and tan dress pants with his shirt tucked in and he combed his hair back. He had been told to be there at 6 and it is currently 5:30. Peeta gets in his car and drives the not too far ride to the Everdeen house where his girlfriend and her family live. Peeta arrives walking to the door before knocking politely. The house is a small two story home on a street that has the same cookie cutter style builds. Her father opens the door. He is a tall man with a similar build to his father. Dark hair and grey eyes just like Katniss. With a stone blank face he extends a hand to Peeta. The handshake is firm but Peeta feels the open threat of ‘If you hurt her…’. 

“So you’re Peeta.” It wasn’t a question. He knew. 

“Yes, Sir.” Peeta says hoping it comes off respectful. 

“Come in.” Mr.Everdeen says. The foyer was small with wooden stairs leading up to the second floor. The house had a woodsy feel and ecstatic. 

“Daddy, should I go tell Katniss that her boyfriend is here?” Prim asks. 

“Yes, please, Primmy.” He says in a gentle voice when speaking to his daughter before turning back to Peeta, putting his firm voice back on. “Please have a seat, son.” Mr.Everdeen says turning away from Peeta walking into the small living room. It was decorated in an outdoors feel. 

Mr.Everdeen sits in the arm chair and Peeta takes the invitation to sit on the couch. 

“So you like my daughter?” Mr.Everdeen states. 

“Mr.Everdeen, I love your daughter. Our time has been brief so far but she has made it clear no one understands me like she does.” Peeta says confidently. 

“I’m not that shocked. She has said the same about you. That you understand what she needs. But hearing her say needs has made me a little unsettled. Please explain what she might have meant.” 

“Well, I assure you it is not inapproiate. I respect her fully. She might have been referring to take things slow and know when we are talking if she doesn’t want to continue on topic or that I ask if things are okay or if she wants me to slow down. By slowing down I mean if she is okay with me holding her hand.” 

“I understand.” Before Mr.Everdeen can continue, Katniss comes into the room with a smile, wearing a green dress. 

“We need to stop this accidental matching thing.” Peeta jokes, standing up to welcome her as she shoves herself into his chest. Katniss giggles and wraps her arms around his neck. He kisses her head as she says that they just have a special conection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is the full dinner at the everdeen's. Please comment and leave suggestions.


	4. Dinner At the Everdeen's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion to Peeta meeting Katniss' family.

Chapter 4

Mrs.Everdeen calls that dinner is ready and Katniss pulls Peeta behind her to the table. Mr.Everdeen sits at the head of the table with Prim to his left. Mrs.Everdeen at the opposite end of the table and Peeta to her left with Katniss next to him. 

“So Peeta, are you financially stable?” Mr.Everdeen asks. 

“Yes, sir, I am. I own the entire Mellark Corporation. The Bakery chain. My father handed it down to me like his father did for him. I am the youngest of 3 boys and he said I had the passion and interest to lead the business well.” Peeta explains hoping to impress Mr.Everdeen. 

“How long have you owned the business over your father?” 

“About 3 months” 

“So business is good? Profitable?” 

“Yes, we are doing very well. I have been saving because that’s what kept us above water when the stocks crashed 20 years ago. So my grandfather and dad taught me to save the profits and keep only enough to keep us running and have a comfortable life.” 

“That’s very responsible.” Mrs.Everdeen says. 

“Thank you, Mrs.Everdeen.” 

He takes another bite of mashed potatoes and gravy. After dinner, they retire to the parlor for more conversation. 

Katniss sits close to Peeta on the couch and Mrs.Everdeen takes a seat on Mr.Everdeen’s lap. They had sent Prim to her room to do her homework. Katniss did not seem phased by her parents sitting position. 

Peeta’s parents never did that because they never seemed actually in love. Peeta has never seen parents in love with each other before. He could see that being him and Katniss. 

“So Peeta have you and Katniss talked about your future together?”

“Not in detail, but roughly.” Katniss says. 

“We have talked about wanting to always be together and not wanting anyone else.” Peeta says with his arm around her waist. 

“So you two are gonna get married?” Mr.Everdeen asks. 

Before either of them can answer Mrs.Everdeen interrupts. “She is too young to get Married. She’s still in school.” 

“We would wait till after she graduates.” Peeta says. 

“Mom, it's not a big deal that I’m still in school, I graduate this year and turn 18 in May.” 

“Peeta when do you turn 18?” Mr.Everdeen asks. 

“February 7th” 

Soon it’s time to leave after being grilled by her parents of what they expect from them. Katniss walks him to the door and kisses him goodbye before he walks to his car to go home. 

He goes home to his big house that he shares with his dad and brother Rye. His parents divorced 2 years ago and his mom left. The boys were abused by their mother and when their dad finally saw it in person himself caused him to end things immediately. 

He goes to sleep dreaming of a future with Katniss. A wedding and kids. Spoiling them and cuddling his wife.


	5. Dinner at the Mellark's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week after Peeta had dinner at the Everdeen's, Katniss goes to the Mellark's for dinner.

Chapter 5

“Don’t be nervous, Baby. Well maybe, because my mom will be there for the first time since the divorce.” Peeta tells Katniss.

It was the following weekend from his dinner at the Everdeen’s. That Saturday, Katniss came by his office to tell him that her parents approve of him. It was a relief to Peeta, knowing the love of his life’s parents approved of him. 

He walked her up to the door of his family home. He decided it’d be best if he went and picked her up from her house. He would get more time to prep her on what his family would be like. 

His brother Rye would be there because he lives there still and Wheaton and his wife are coming over with the new baby. Peeta had met his nephew Bannock a few weeks back, he was past his due date and came at 1pm in the day. Peeta was able to leave work early to go meet his nephew. 

Peeta opens the door to reveal a gorgeous foyer with a marble staircase, white tile floors that lead into the parlor. Peeta led her into the parlor where most of his family was sitting. His father and Rye were in the kitchen cooking dinner while the rest were in the parlor. 

Mostly everyone calls a friendly hello. Mrs.Mellark stays silent. Katniss sees who she assumes to be Peeta’s older brother, Wheaton sitting with a beautiful blonde woman next to him on the couch with an infant. What she assumes is their mother is the grumpy older woman in the arm chair. Peeta pulls her to sit on the opposite end of the couch as his brother. 

“Wheaton, Roni, Bannie,...mom, this is my girlfriend Katniss.”

Wheaton and Roni say hello politely. Mrs.Mellark grumbled hello. 

To break the ice, Veronica hands baby Ban to Katniss. Peeta loves seeing her hold a baby. It put this image in his head of her holding a baby that was his, not his brother’s. 

After some small talk with his brother and wife, Rye comes out to say hello and call them into the dining room. 

Peeta holds her hand, walking them into the dining room where his dad sees Katniss and hugs her. 

“Hello, Katniss. It is so wonderful to finally meet you. Peeta has been so much happier since he met you.” Mr.Mellark says. 

“Thank you, Peeta makes me so much happier as well.” 

They sit down for lamb stew. His father seems happy while his mother does not seem happy at all. His parents sat so far from each other. She had never known her parents to want to be apart. 

Peeta’s brothers kept the conversation flowing. Towards the end of the night Katniss is in the parlor talking with Peeta’s brothers and Veronica. Katniss held baby Bannock. 

Mrs. Mellark stayed in her arm chair looking unhappy. Katniss was wondering why she was even there. 

She felt as if Mrs. Mellark was observing her. Katniss suspicions were confirmed when she stood up and looked to Peeta. 

“I’ve seen enough. I’ll be going now. Peeta I will call you tomorrow with my comments.” Mrs. Mellark tell him. 

Without another word she leaves. The entire atmosphere changes in the room and it suddenly feels lighter. Everyone laughs and Mr. Mellark comes in with a smile asking if she has finally gone. 

“Well now we can get to the fun stuff.” Mr. Mellark says happily. “I’m sorry Katniss, she insisted on coming after Wheaton told her he had plans and he spilled why.” 

“It’s alright. She was...quiet.” Katniss says. Baby Bannock makes a small cry, Katniss looks around everyone, panicked. Wheaton tightens his hold on his wife to let her know to see what happens. Peeta comes to sit closer to Katniss. He speaks gently to her with a calming voice as he wraps his arms around Katniss and come in front of her to support the baby with her. 

“It’s alright Kat, he's not gonna bite, he isn’t even teething yet.” Peeta says to her calmly. 

“Why is he crying?” Katniss asks a little panicked. 

“It’s not a feeding or diaper.” Roni says. 

“According to his schedule, he’s just being fussy” Wheaton says with a small smile. 

“Let’s handle this together.” Peeta says calmly. “How about we stand up and sway a little bit, see if he calms down then?” 

“Okay.” Katniss agrees. Peeta helps her to her feet. He holds her back to his chest and places his arms back around her, under the baby and he sways them rhythmically. Bannock starts to whimper as his cries die down. 

“See, he’s putting himself back to sleep.” Peeta says into her ear. He rests his head on her shoulder,looking at the baby is their arms. “Your so good at this.” 

“We’ll get the baby fever out now. We aren’t gonna have one for a while.” Katniss says causing everyone including Peeta to giggle. 

“I know.” 

“So I take it y’all have talked about a future?” Mr. Mellark asks. 

“Yes, sir.” Peeta tells his father. “Katniss graduates high school this spring and we will be married by this time next year.” 

“Where is the engagement in that plan?” Wheaton asks. 

“Umm possibly around spring” Peeta says off handedly before giving his family a look from behind Katniss shoulder.” 

The baby becomes silent and Katniss hands him back to his mother. 

“So I’ve heard that Mellarks only have boys.” Katniss says to fill the silence. 

“Yeah it’s been that way for many years and it’s been generations since we had a girl born into the Mellarks. That’s part of what made my Ex Wife so grumpy and rude. She dreamed of a girl to dress up and be girly with. After Peeta she got angry.” Mr.Mellark's tone shifts to remorseful “I didn’t know what she was doing to my boys for years. I came home early to surprise them and found the boys around Peeta and her angrily walking away. She beat him badly.” His voice drifts low at the end. 

Wheaton picks up for him. “He hadn’t done anything. She just walked in and Rye and I heard the first hit. Peeta was always kind and gentle and never hit her back. All of us were captions of the high school wrestling teams.” 

Katniss looks up in shock at Peeta. “I’m so sorry” 

“Oh Kat, it’s alright. It was a few years ago. I’m fine.” He kisses her forehead with his left arm around her waist. “I’m gonna take Katniss home.” Peeta says holding her hand while she stands. “It’s getting close to her curfew.” 

“Thank you for dinner, Mr. Mellark. It was wonderful. Lamb stew is my favorite and it’s never been so good.” 

“Thank you dear! I just got the meat this morning from our local butcher.” 

“My father hunts for the local butcher.” Katniss says. 

“I love his game. It was wonderful meeting you, Katniss.” 

“You as well.” 

“I hope to see you around here soon.” 

They say goodbye and Peeta opens the door to her side of the car. He gets behind the wheel. He drives her home and they talked the entire way he kisses her goodnight. He watches her go inside before getting into his car and headed home. 

Upon returning home, he finds his eldest brother has left with his wife and baby and Rye is still talking with his father in the parlor. He said goodnight to his father and Rye. He settled into bed and drifted into sweet dreams of Katniss and babies.


	6. A Thanksgiving at Her Boyfriends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katniss parents want her to spend more time learning Peeta's quirks and at home routines. Peeta invites her to spend the holiday week with him and his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Historical facts. The Great Appalachian Storm of 1950 in November. The Applalachain mountains run through Georgia. In 1950 Thanksgiving week a huge snow storm hit the states surrounding the mountain. For example or scale Ohio valley was blanketed in 62 inches of snow. )

After the dinner with his family, Mrs. Mellark called Peeta at work to complain about Katniss and express her disapproval. Peeta has practically disowned her with the rest of his family following his lead. 

It was Thanksgiving week and her family had given her permission to spend the week at the Mellark’s to help with prep and get to know his family. Peeta had made a joke about a ring by spring and her family wanted her to learn his habits at home to transition into a housewife. Them inviting her to spend the week was a good enough excuse to let her learn his at home habits. 

She sat by the fire with Peeta. She was at his house often after meeting his family. His place had privacy. Her’s had eyes on their every move. Peeta’s dad was kind about making himself scarce when she came over. 

They were snuggled by the fire on the couch. Peeta held her close knowing it was her last night with him before going back home. She had taken over Wheaton’s clean room for the week. It was across from Peeta’s room and his dad was relaxed about PDA but had a rule of them being in each other’s rooms. Mr. Mellark would give them all the privacy anywhere else but the bedrooms. 

She let him hold her against his body. They shared kisses and nuzzled the other lovingly. The news played in front of them. The anchor discussing the government was interrupted by breaking news. The interruption catching their attention. 

“A large amount of snow is expected to accumulate over night. Over a foot of snow is expected to be on the ground by 7am. It is only gonna get worse folks. Police and authorities urge y’all to stay indoors. We are reaching records of snowfall for our area.” The news anchor informed the viewers quickly. 

“Dad!” Peeta called out. 

“What’s going on Peet?” Mr.Mellark asks his son as he walks into the parlor. Katniss had gotten used to Mr.Mellark’s nickname for his youngest son. 

“The snow is only getting worse. A foot by morning the news said.”

“Damn. Ummmm. Kat you should call your parents and tell them it may be a few days before we can safely get you home.” 

“Yes, sir.” Katniss gets up to walk to the phone, to call her parents letting them know of the bad weather and that she won’t be home. 

Mr.Mellark sends Peeta down to check their food supply and emergency cans in the basement. Mr.Mellark goes upstairs to tell Rye about the storm. 

Katniss dials her family’s number. Her father answers. “Hi Daddy, it’s Katniss.”

“Hi baby girl. How has your week been?”

“It’s been really fun, but dad there is a huge snow storm coming in by morning and it’s already icy out. It’s gonna be a few days before we can get me home safely.” 

“That’s not the best thing to hear sweetheart. Well the most important thing is your safety. Don’t worry about rushing home then. I love you KittyKat, be good.” Mr.Everdeen says.

“I will, love you Daddy. Bye.” 

“Bye”

Katniss hangs up the phone when she hears screams. She runs to the star is leading to the second floor when Peeta comes running back up the stairs. They look each other over in a panic. 

“RYE!” Mr. Mellark barks angrily. Peeta and Katniss look at each other confused. They rush up the stairs. They find Rye naked in bed with a blonde that Katniss doesn’t recognize. By the look on Peeta’s face, he obviously does. “What the hell, boy!” 

“Dad! Get out!” Rye yells. Mr.Mellark slams the door Angrily and runs his hands through his hair just like Peeta does. 

“Was that Delly?!” Peeta asks shocked with a bit of anger. 

“I think so, son. Ugh! He snuck a girl in! He knows the rules. I raised my boys to be gentlemen.” 

The door soon opens with a disheveled Rye and blonde haired Delly. Mr. Mellark hastily shoved them down to the parlor to talk to them with Katniss and Peeta trailing behind. 

Mr. Mellark lectures them for a while. He sends Katniss and Peeta away so he can have a private conversation with Rye and Delly. 

The “Conversation” was more like screaming that they could hear everything from the top of the staircase where they sat. 

It went on for a long time and Peeta tells Katniss to change for bed. Katniss always hated the women’s night shirts that her mother always made her wear. Staying with Peeta and him making a comment on how the sleep shirts she wore didn’t seem like her. She expressed how much that she did not like her own sleep shirts he gave her his T-shirts to wear. Katniss liked them because they were soft and smelled like him. 

She went and changed. Soon she hears a soft knock at the door. She opens it to Peeta in his own pajamas. He leaves the door open and crawls into bed, spooning her close to his warm body. 

A while later the screams got quiet and then Mr. Mellark was at the bedroom door. He stared at them for a second before he speaks. 

“I hope my youngest son is at least being a gentleman.” Mr. Mellark says. 

Peeta folds the blankets off of them to reveal his arm under her head and his other arm above her waistline but not too high to be inappropriate. 

“I promise, dad, I’m not Rye.” 

“Too soon.” 

“What’s going on with them?” Peeta asked. 

Mr. Mellark heaved a big sigh. “Well the idiots didn’t have protection. Guess we’ll wait and see what happens. Because of the storm I can’t send her home or anything. I think if I can trust you both together I’m gonna put you both in your room, Peet, and I’ll put Delly in here.” 

Peeta nods and gets up with Katniss standing up and helping him straighten up the bed. 

They walk across the hall to Peeta’s room and get in bed as they had in the other room. After talking for a bit they fall asleep. 

———

Waking up in Peeta’s arms is the most comfortable that Katniss can remember being. She nuzzled deeper into him to try and fall back to sleep. His arms tighten around her nuzzling his nose into her neck. 

“Morning Beautiful” Peeta mumbles into her neck. 

Katniss lets out a tired moan and mumbles a morning greeting. Mr. Mellark had a condition to letting them sleep together in Peeta’s bed was to have the door open. 

She heard Mr. Mellark waking Rye up and she turned to face Peeta. He smiled and kissed her forehead. A soft knock is heard against the door as Peeta’s dad walks into the room to stand at the foot of the bed. 

“Was my youngest more of a gentlemen then his brother?” 

Katniss giggles softly against Peeta’s shoulder. “Yes he was. No hands below the waist and not to high like you asked.” 

“Now that’s my boy!” Mr. Mellark smiles. 

“What does that make me?” Rye asks walking in behind him.

“That makes you my trouble maker. And Wheaton is the rule follower. Peeta is my gentleman that was the way I tried to raise all of my boys but he’s the only one that seemed to have learned from me.” 

Peeta hugs Katniss close to him, kissing her shoulder, laughing. “Thanks Dad” 

“What did Wheaton do?” Katniss asks curiously. 

“Wheaton got his girlfriend, now wife pregnant in high school.” Mr. Mellark explains. 

“But he’s like 25. Veronica just had Bannie.” Katniss says confused. 

“They suffered a miscarriage. We don’t really talk about now. It’s been years. Took them awhile to get through it and grieve. Only 11 months ago they decided it was time they start trying and like a true Mellark men got her pregnant first try. That’s why I was so pissed at Rye and his stupidity.” 

“Mellark men are highly fertile.” Rye boasts. 

This causes Mr. Mellark to laugh and Peeta to blush. 

“Your dad is right. You are such a gentleman.” Peeta responds with a deep chuckle into her shoulder. “Peeta, it’s true. Don’t even try to argue.”

Mr. Mellark and Rye leave after Mr. Mellark tells them to come down for breakfast soon. They obeyed, happy and blissful from a night of innocent cuddles. Sleeping close to her felt perfect to Peeta, like she was meant to be in his arms. 

He left her to go change in the bathroom, taking his clothes, leaving Katniss his room to use. She changes quickly and sits at his desk, using a mirror she brought to apply a small amount of makeup. After a soft knock on the door she calls permission for Peeta to come in the room. 

They go down and join Rye and Delly at the table, Mr.Mellark sets a plate of bacon down for them. Eating in an almost awkward silence. Peeta soon broke it. 

“So Delly, how did you and Rye get together?” 

“Oh umm we ran into each other at the sock hop a few months back. He bought me a pop and we talked for a long time.” Delly says quietly. 

“She wasn’t the little girl I remember you playing house with, Peet.” Rye says. 

“So you and Delly used to play together?” Katniss questioned. 

Mr.Mellark sits down with the last plate of food containing mini pancakes. “They were best friends. Delly’s father and I went to college together. We had kids around the same time and we just hung out all the time that we didn’t want to deprive our kids of a potential friendship.” 

They spent the day sharing childhood stories. Katniss talked about her parents and some of her sister. Katniss got to get to know Delly better and they even kinda became friends. 

She learned more about Peeta and his family. She liked having a calm day to talk to everyone. The snow was a few inches but still falling heavily falling and piling high outside. After dinner they all sat around the parlor watching the news. Rye had his back against the couch, sitting on the floor with Delly curled up in her pj’s between his legs. Everyone was in their sleep clothes. Mr. Mellark was on one side of the couch with Peeta and Katniss on the other. Katniss was basically in Peeta’s lap, wearing one of his shirts and pj bottoms. 

The news talked more about the storm, further trapping Katniss and Delly in the Mellark home. 

Soon everyone headed to bed. Katniss was again in Peeta’s bed with him holding her. He kept a fan going while he slept. As she was drifting off in her boyfriend’s arms everything went silent. The hum of the fan was gone. Peeta sat up in bed, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder, keeping her on her side. Mr. Mellark peaks his head into the open door. 

“Power went out.”

She found the house growing colder and Peeta decided to add a bigger blanket on top of the blankets that they already had on the bed. He pulls her tighter against him. Katniss cuddles into him for warmth and comfort.Peeta was like her personal fireplace. 

The next day it was so cold in the house that Mr. Mellark allowed Rye to be close with Delly, to keep her warm. Peeta and her stayed mostly in bed talking about their future together. 

Within the next few days the weather calmed down enough for Peeta to drive her home. He walked her into her house, bringing the suitcase she used over the holiday. 

Her father thanked him for keeping her safe and everything. Peeta headed home leaving Katniss safely with her family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Historical facts. The Great Appalachian Storm of 1950 in November. The Applalachain mountains run through Georgia. In 1950 Thanksgiving week a huge snow storm hit the states surrounding the mountain. For example or scale Ohio valley was blanketed in 62 inches of snow. )


	7. Mellark Christmas Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Everdeen's attend the Mellark Christmas Party!

Chapter 7  
Christmas Eve, 1950  
Mellark house, Christmas party

The Mellark’s invited Katniss and her family to the annual Christmas party that they threw every year. 

They walked up the snowy path to the doorway. Her parents were unusually excited. Prim was always excited and she adored Peeta. 

Katniss held Prim’s hand, walking behind their parents up to the front door. Peeta opened the door wearing a green and red Christmas sweater and black dress pants and shoes. He welcomed them all in, shaking her father’s hand and hugging her mother. He did the same for Prim and kissed the top of her head making her giggle. 

He then gets to Katniss. Peeta wraps his arm around her waist, pulling her against him, kissing her lips sweetly. 

“Merry Christmas, gorgeous. You look amazing.” Peeta greets her commenting on her red dress with a bright evergreen satin belt. Her heels were red as well as her lipstick. Katniss hair was in big fluffy curls. 

“Merry Christmas to you too, Peet. I like your sweater.” Katniss teases. 

“Grandma gave it to me this morning when we picked her up from the airport. Rye and Wheaton’s are worse. She gives ugly sweaters on purpose. I’m her favorite.” 

This statement makes Katniss giggle. He leads the Everdeen’s farther into the house. Mr.Mellark came over after excusing himself from another friend. 

“Merry Christmas, Jaxson, Lily, and miss Primrose.” Mr. Mellark greets her parents and sister. Shaking hands, which made Prim smile. 

Then Mr. Mellark hugged Katniss like he always had. “And Merry Christmas, Katniss.” 

The party was in full swing and Peeta walked her around meeting his family, neighbors and friends. He kept his arm around her and held her close to him. His hand rarely left the small of her back or it’s occasional resting place in her hip. 

She met his grandparents on his dad’s side, the surrounding 4 neighbors, and some of his old high school friends from the wrestling team. 

He brought her to the couch where his brother and his wife were sitting with baby Bannock. He was about 3 months old. Ban reached his chubby little arms out to Katniss. Veronica nods her head, giving Katniss permission to take him. Katniss picks him up and holds the baby against her shoulder. Peeta starts baby talking to his nephew sweetly. 

Mr.Mellark enters the room and everyone gets quiet as he announces that Peeta has something he wanted to do. Peeta gets up and grabs a small box from under the Christmas tree. 

Peeta pulls Katniss up gently from the couch and he gets down on one knee in front of her with everyone watching. Katniss gasps. 

“Katniss Everdeen, These past few months with you have been the best of my life and I want to have many more with you. I have fallen in love with you and I fall harder everyday. We decided that we were the only one for each other early on in our relationship. I want to be able to wake up with you beside me every morning. Please do me the honor of marrying me?” Peeta proposes. 

“Yes!” Katniss speaks breathily. 

The room erupts in cheers. Peeta instantly raises, pulling Katniss into his chest, kissing her passionately. He slipped the ring on her finger and the cheers got louder. 

Katniss parents confess that Peeta came to ask for her hand in marriage weeks ago. Peeta’s dad was so proud of Peeta. 

Katniss spent the rest of the evening hanging on Peeta’s arm and showing off her ring. They kissed more than they normally had publicly especially knowing their parents were around. 

When the Everdeen’s were leaving the party Katniss kissed him sweetly. She didn’t want to go or be away from him but she knew this would be what it was like few a while. He accepted the invitation to join them along with his father and Rye to the Everdeen’s Christmas dinner. 

Peeta kisses her goodnight and sent her off with her parents after walking them to the car.


	8. New Years Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mellark New Years Party!

Chapter 8  
December 31, 1950 New Years Eve

The Everdeens were once again at the Mellark house for the Mellark’s New Years party. Her and Peeta saw each other as often as possible since the engagement on Christmas Eve. 

Katniss was curled into Peeta’s side. He held her against him. Most of the people were drinking. There weren’t many kids aside from Bannie. Roni wasn’t drinking because of the baby and Wheaton decided not to drink either. Peeta and Katniss also opted out of drinking any alcohol. 

Peeta offered to watch Bannie for a while so his brother and sister in law could socialize freely. Katniss lays her head on Peeta’s shoulder while he holds his nephew. 

“You’re so good with him.” Katniss mumbles when the baby wakes up whimpering and Peeta skillfully rocks him back to sleep. 

“I’ve always been told I’m good with kids and babies.” 

“You’ll be a great father with your own.” 

“Our own.” Peeta corrects his fiancée.

Katniss lets out a giggle. “Yes, our own. I’m so excited for our future and starting our family.” 

After a few minutes, Peeta hands Bannie off to Katniss to hold. She looks at his little face. She can feel herself crave a baby to be hers. To make a life with Peeta. 

The baby starts to wake and wail. Peeta tries to help even to the point of her fully handing the baby over to him. Roni hears her baby crying from a few rooms over. Roni takes baby Bannie from Peeta with a small smile. Peeta willingly hands the baby to Roni. She tries to calm the baby but to no avail. Wheaton makes his way over to take Bannie. 

“You want daddy?” Wheaton asks taking his son and rocking. Bannock continues to cry loudly. 

They check his diaper, try to feed him, and put him to sleep but nothing works. After a few minutes they decide to head home saying he’s cranky from all the noise and being away from home. 

“That is the best thing about not having a baby.” Peeta says after they leave. Katniss gives him a questioning look. “When the baby cries you get to give it back.” Peeta finishes.

This causes Katniss to giggle. Katniss and Peeta share a sweet kiss at midnight. Peeta squeezed her hips gently. It made her crave him more. Made her crave being with him even more. 

———

After the holidays had ended, wedding plans followed. Katniss didn’t care so much about having a big expensive wedding. Peeta would give her smaller tasks to do and they’d meet up during his lunch breaks. 

As Peeta worked more Katniss felt more lonely. Peeta was working hard because he wanted to find a way to spend a few week days at home. He wanted to surprise to her when he was only gonna go into work 2 days next week. Peeta planned to have 3 days off next week to finalize wedding plans. Then he’d set to work up till the day before the wedding and of course 2 weeks off for the honeymoon. Once they are back, he will begin his new work schedule. 

He knows that him working all the time is upsetting Katniss but he knows that things will get better. 

Walking into his house, so that he could shower before heading over to see Katniss, Peeta found Katniss and her mother in the kitchen with his father. It seemed like dad had put them to work, cooking dinner. It confused and upset at the thought. 

“Hey Peet!” Mr. Mellark said upon seeing his son. 

Katniss turned, smiling at him. She whipped her hands on a nearby rag and come over to hug him. “Hi Honey” Kat said, kissing his cheek. Peeta wanted more than a kiss on his cheek from her. He held her hips firmly and chased her lips. Katniss melts into him relaxing so much from the short but sweet. Katniss blushes. 

“What you both doing here cooking?” Peeta asks, glancing at his dad. 

“We are teaching Katniss how to cook dinner.” Mrs. Everdeen tells her future son-in-law. 

Peeta looked at Katniss, who was still in his arms. 

The dinner that his father and Mrs. Everdeen helped Katniss to make was really good. His dad had spent the day teaching his soon to be wife how to make his favorite meal. 

Peeta kissed Katniss passionately inside the closed door while her mother was in the car. He promised that he would see her tomorrow. Peeta opened the front door and walked her out to the car. 

Katniss hated having to say goodbye to Peeta every night. She longed for the day that she could sleep cuddled in his arms every night.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment. It means so much.


End file.
